Help:Projects
What are projects? Projects are different groups that grades, fixes whats wrongs, and put templates on pages. It helps organize the wiki and brings us all closer together, believe it or not. What is the different ranks in the project and how do you become them? Leader A leader of a project will look over pages relating to the project. They will make sure there is no vandalism, incorrect information, correct grammar and spelling, along with enforcing the rules to keep the page clean and up to date and lastly grade the page with the proper grade. Leaders chosen are usually admins, sometimes rollbacks depending on the admission. Leaders will need: *to be active *to be experienced (at least 1 year) *to have over 1500 Mainspace edits *participated in a different project *to be responsible *to be able to edit properly *have a clean block record *(optional) to be an admin or rollback Co-Leader A co-leader of the project will assist the leader in grading pages relating to their project. When a leader is inactive or leaves the project for whatever reason, the co-leader will take over the leader's position. Co-Leaders will need: *to be active *to have over 500 mainspace edits *to be responsible *to know the leader of the project *to be able to edit properly *have a clean block record Member A member of the project will edit the project like normal editors. They are recognized for being in part of the project. They can also request a grade for the project, however they must NOT grade the projects without the Leader's permission. Members will need: *to be responsible and respectful to leaders and co leaders *to be able to edit properly *(optional) We prefer you to have a clean block record If you would like to become a member or a co-leader please contact the leaders. Current Projects (The current roster is now up to date. If you would like to be added to any project, please contact the leader of the project.) Project Members Project Members is the group who critique all member pages. These pages are all the members of EXO (including the subgroups)! Leader - DearStupid (contact) Co-Leader - NTA65bz (contact) Members - (none) Project Arts Project Arts is the group who grades and checks if any uploaded pictures is appropriate for the wiki. Leader - NTA65bz (contact) Co-Leader - DearStupid (contact) Members - (none) Project Groups Project Groups is the group who critiques all the pages link to the subgroups (EXO-K & EXO-M). Leader - DearStupid (contact) Co-Leader - NTA65bz (contact) Members - (none) Project Media Project Media is a project that critiques any media pages and files. Leader - NTA65bz (contact) Co-Leader - DearStupid (contact) Members - (none) Project Users Project Users is the group who critiques all the userpages, personal galleries, talk pages, and helps new users. Leader - DearStupid (contact) Co-Leader - NTA65bz (contact) Members - (none) Project Coding Project Coding is the group who critiques and organizes the coding for the wiki, such as templates and MediaWiki, though MediaWiki are admins only. Normal Coding Leader '''- NTA65bz (contact) '''Co-Leader - HammerofThor (contact) Members '''- DearStupid (contact) '''Admin/MediaWiki Coding Leader '''- NTA65bz (contact) '''Co-Leader - HammerofThor (contact) Members '- DearStupid (contact) Project Announcements Project Members ''None Project Arts None Project Groups None Project Media Update June 25 2015. *For all lyrics and translations, this wiki prefers the lyrics and translations from colorcodedlyrics.com and uyutea on Youtube so be sure to check them everytime you make a lyrics page. **If some of the translations differ, please refer to colorcodedlyrics.com. ***Please do not use Google Translate. **If the color-codings differ, please refer to uyutea. **The preferred video for the YoutubePlayer template are from uyutea, so please check there before adding a video for the template. ***If she/he doesn't have a video, please refer to KPOP Lyrics, but ONLY if she/he does not have a video. *Lyrics and translation credits to colorcodedlyrics.com, [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZWZoH98kA18ZnbvYbBxtTw uyutea and KPOP Lyrics. *For "Special Media Pages": **Each '''album page must have the attachment (album) behind the page name; for example: MAMA (album); XOXO (album) etc. No need to seperate mini-albums and albums. **Each single page must have the attachment (single) behind the page name; for example: MAMA (single); History (single) etc. **Each lyric page must have the attachment (lyrics) behind the page name; for example: Moonlight (lyrics); Miracles in December (lyrics) etc. Project Users None Project Coding None